


hotel escapades

by bfys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Tease, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfys/pseuds/bfys
Summary: “Shh,” he whispers into Keith’s ear, not once stopping his movements, “we’re technically still in public, you know.”Keith ruts against him with equal fervor, trembling like his legs are going to give out at any moment. “I-I don’t care. Fuck me, Lance.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 254





	hotel escapades

It’s no secret that Lance loves nothing more than getting Keith riled up. Today, he’s pretty satisfied with himself, knowing that he’s managed to make Keith all hot and bothered in the passenger seat of their car while he drives.

The streets are fairly empty in the mid-afternoon, and Lance is grateful that there isn’t too much traffic because it means he can pay less attention to the road and more attention to Keith. He drives with one hand on the wheel, the other hand reaching over to caress Keith’s leg, rubbing circles on his inner thighs.

Keith keeps his gaze fixated out the window, acting all nonchalant as if they aren’t currently headed toward a hotel just to fuck each other’s brains out later. As if he isn’t just as horny as Lance right now, waiting in anticipation of something _more_. Thankfully, his body doesn’t lie, no matter how much he tries to hide his arousal. With just one glance down at Keith’s crotch, Lance can see an obvious tent in his pants, the outline of his erection standing proud.

Inching his hand upward, Lance brushes a finger against the fabric. Even over the low hum of the car engine, he can hear Keith’s breath hitch at the contact. He continues to apply pressure, watching Keith try to control the urge to buck up into his hand from the corner of his eye, until a groan rips out from his mouth, low and needy.

And Lance, enjoying this far too much, retreats his hand to place it back on the steering wheel. His own cock stirs awake as Keith lets out stuttered breaths, attempting to regain his composure. It’s a short-lived effort because at the next red light, Lance leans over again. Keith is almost fully hard now and he moves his hand up and down the shaft like he would if there was no clothing between them, stroking the underside and creating delicious friction. The action has Keith biting his lip, hips chasing the sensation.

Each time he tries to find relief, Lance removes his hand altogether. At this rate, it doesn’t take long before a wet patch forms where the tip of his cock is straining against his pants.

“Lance…”

The satisfaction of knowing he can successfully get Keith all worked up with just a few touches does wonders for Lance’s own arousal. He licks his lips and steers the car onto the adjacent street. “We’re almost there, baby. Just wait—I’m going to _ruin_ you.”

.

Upon arriving at the hotel, Lance does most of the talking. He checks them in and gets the keys for their room on the tenth floor. Keith has done his best to hide his erection by holding one of their bags in front of his legs, blocking the view to his leaking cock. It’s a good thing too, because Lance doesn’t want to risk the hotel staff asking them to leave if they knew what kind of state he was actually in.

Lance himself is only slightly more composed in comparison. He’s been itching to touch Keith properly since they got out of the car, roam his hands all over Keith’s body and kiss him senseless. As soon as they enter the elevator, that’s exactly what he does: with only the two of them in the confined space, Lance places their luggage on the ground and presses Keith against the wall. One hand finds itself tangled in dark locks of hair while the other slides up Keith’s shirt, moving across smooth skin, fingers teasing a nipple.

They kiss, and he can tell that they’re both desperate. Lance doesn’t make either of them wait any longer, because he decides to continue right where he left off, palming Keith through his pants, watching him let out a whimper as his eyes flutter shut. Just as the elevator passes the fifth floor, Lance removes his hand in favour of pressing their cocks together, grinding down and feeling the electricity pass through his body. The way they glide against each other is sinful, and he smirks when Keith has to bite back a moan.

“Shh,” he whispers into Keith’s ear, not once stopping his movements, “we’re technically still in public, you know.”

Keith ruts against him with equal fervor, trembling like his legs are going to give out at any moment. “I-I don’t care. Fuck me, Lance.”

Lance growls, the words going straight to his cock. It takes all of his willpower not to unzip his pants right there and give Keith exactly what he wants—because how can anyone say no to that, when Keith is asking for it so nicely?

“I will. I’ll fuck you real good, the way you deserve it,” Lance promises. He’s so hard that it’s almost painful to keep his erection locked in his pants. “But not here.”

The _ding_ of the elevator indicates that they’ve arrived at the tenth floor, and Lance steps away from Keith to pick up their bags. They practically run down the hall to their room, guided by the urgency of lust, and stumble inside after two clumsy attempts at getting the door open.

In that moment, everything is thrown aside—keys, luggage, clothes. They can deal with all of that later. When Lance steps out of his pants, finally freeing his cock from its restraints, he sighs in relief.

Glancing up, he sees that Keith had the same idea, now standing completely naked in front of him. Lance trails his eyes down from his head to his chest to the v-line of his crotch. The sight of his flushed cock, on display between his legs for only Lance to see, has his mouth watering. He swallows.

He did that. _He_ did that. Keith is undeniably hard—leaking, even—because of _him_.

Acknowledging that fact ignites something in Lance, and he can no longer be satisfied just standing there, admiring the view. He takes a step closer, followed by another, and another. Slow and deliberate.

“Keith Kogane.” His voice is on the edge of commanding. Sultry. “Get on the bed. Now.”

Lance sees Keith’s eyes darken, his cock twitching slightly. There are no complaints as he walks over to the bed, lying down on the white sheets just as Lance instructed. He looks up with hooded eyes. “What next?”

“Next,” Lance says, crawling on top of him, nudging his legs apart so that they’re spread wide open, “I think we need to pay more attention to this right… _here_.”

With that, he runs a finger along the vein on the underside of Keith’s cock, feeling the hardness beneath his skin. Beads of precum roll down the length and Keith shudders. “L-Lance…”

Humming, Lance draws circles on the head, occasionally dipping into the slit. Keith squirms in place and the way he reacts is so erotic that it only makes Lance want to tease him more. He grins. “That’s right, gonna make a mess of you. Gonna make you _scream_.”

When he switches to wrapping his whole hand around the weeping cock, pumping lazily up and down, Keith lets out a whine, the sound absolutely obscene. “Oh _fuck_ —”

“Feels good?” Lance asks, as if he doesn’t already know the answer. As if Keith isn’t bucking his hips into his hand at that very moment to chase the pleasure.

It takes a while before Keith is able to answer, pants spilling from his mouth and chest heaving. He seems like he’s having a hard time focusing, but Lance is patient, just steadily keeps up the rhythm of his strokes as he watches Keith fall apart.

“Yes, good— _hah_ —so good. More, Lance, faster—”

And who is Lance to disobey? He picks up the pace, twisting his hand in places that he knows will have Keith coming undone. And it works because he’s soon rewarded with a low, guttural sound that slips past Keith’s parted lips, cock pulsing with need.

“I’m—shit, I’m close—”

Lance retreats his hand. A strangled moan tears through Keith’s throat, dissolving into a whimper, his back still arched from the anticipated orgasm that never came. His hips rut forward a few times, cursing when it only makes contact with the air.

“Fuck,” Lance grunts. His own cock is painfully hard, having been neglected for what feels like hours. Wrapping a hand around it, he gives himself a few pumps. “You have no idea how hot you are.”

He’s not even sure if Keith heard him, still panting and letting out the most wanton sounds, still desperate. A brief thought passes through Lance’s mind and he wonders if he could drive Keith to a slow insanity like this, bringing him to the edge over and over again until he’s begging for it, a whimpering mess on the mattress.

Perhaps another time. Lance himself is nearing his limit and he can only wait so long.

Sliding off the bed for a moment, he goes over to one of the duffle bags that had been discarded on the floor and reaches into the side pocket. He feels around for a small bottle, pulling out the lube. He squeezes some of the liquid onto his fingers, making his way back to Keith’s side.

Just the sight of it has Keith moaning, knowing what comes next. He doesn’t even need to be asked before spreading his legs wider and lifting up his knees.

“Someone’s eager,” Lance chuckles. His hand drifts up Keith’s thighs, pausing at the dip where they meet his hipbones. Inching past the cheeks, close to his hole, circling just around it. He traces the entrance with a light touch.

More noises slip out of Keith, his cock bobbing against his stomach, and this has to be the epitome of sin, Lance thinks, this is what sends him straight to hell. Keith is fucking _hot_. It’s a wonder, really, how his own self-control hasn’t snapped yet.

When he slides the tip of his finger inside, Keith gasps at the feeling of being penetrated, eyes glazed over and hips lurching forward. The heat that closes around Lance’s finger is so tight that he can barely move, but he keeps pushing, pushing, until he’s knuckle-deep. Here, he stops and looks for Keith’s reaction.

“God,” Keith hisses, the word said like a prayer. “God, Lance.”

It spurs him on, goes down south, straight to his dick. His dick, which is absolutely _throbbing_ against his abdomen as he starts to move his digit in and out. In and out. Watching the way Keith swallows him greedily, the warmth spreading all over his body. He feels like he’s on fire.

Keith clenches around him when he adds a second finger and Lance can’t help the groan that escapes him. He imagines what it’d be like to have his cock there instead, the feeling of Keith’s heat around his aching erection, and he almost loses his mind.

There’s another stutter of hips, an involuntary jerk almost like Keith isn’t able to control his own muscles anymore. Satisfaction curls inside of Lance, but it’s not enough yet. Still not enough. He has to find the one spot that will create an even bigger reaction.

His fingers probe inside, on a mission to find Keith’s prostate. Each thrust is calculated as he searches for the one place that will really have Keith crumbling beneath him, until—

 _“A-ahh!”_ There it is. Keith’s back arches beautifully off the bed, expression twisting with pleasure. His hands grip around the wrinkled bedsheets as Lance pushes against the bundle of nerves again. “L-Lance… ah… _fuck_ …”

Here, in this moment, is where Lance’s resolve snaps. He meets Keith’s eyes for a second and there’s nothing except pure, adulterated lust. Pulling his fingers back out, he grabs the lube again and slicks himself up, realizing just how _hard_ he is having barely touched himself at all.

He leans over so that his mouth is pressed against Keith’s ear, chest to chest. “I think it’s about time you took my cock, hmm?”

Keith’s only response is fingers digging into Lance’s shoulder blades, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him even closer. Trailing his hands down Keith’s hips, Lance grunts as he bucks against him in the crease between his ass and thighs. He can feel Keith’s hole twitching each time he runs over it with his cock.

There is so much desire and want pent up inside Keith that it almost seems like he can’t contain it. “Hurry…”

Lance has teased them both enough. He aligns himself against the tight ring of muscle and slowly enters into the heat. He feels Keith go still beneath him, choking back a moan, and he wants nothing more than to start pounding senselessly into him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Lance screws his eyes shut until he’s all the way in. Stays there like that for a while, giving them both time to adjust because they’re panting as if they’ve just run a marathon. He swirls his hips in circles until Keith eventually gets restless and starts squirming, no doubt a signal to tell Lance to move.

The first thrust drags a moan out of Keith, low and guttural and filthy. It makes Lance’s cock pulse, as if he weren’t achingly hard already. The pace he’s set is still fairly slow, but Keith is clenching around him so good, so tight, that each snap of his hips feels deliciously sinful.

“Do you think,” Lance says, watching the way Keith’s lips are parted, “that our neighbours in the rooms beside us are home right now? Do you think they can hear you taking my cock, so desperate to be fucked?”

“Hah… Lance...” It’s all Keith can manage to say.

And Lance is merciless, really driving the fantasy home when he adds, “I bet you _want_ them to hear all the lewd sounds you make. You want them to know that you’re getting fucked, how good it feels to have my cock buried inside you.”

With that, Lance picks up the pace, moving back and forth with newfound purpose. His grip tightens around Keith’s waist, searching for the spot that will make him cry out. On a particularly well-aimed thrust, Keith arches up again, back bowing into a perfect curve, pleasure rolling off of him in waves.

“Just… fuck… just like that— _oh shit_ , right there.” God, he looks absolutely _wrecked_ , writhing on the sheets with shaking thighs. Lance pounds into his prostate over and over again, and his reward is a series of moans forming the sound of his name. “Ah, Lance, _Lance_ —”

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Lance asks. He knows the signs by now, knows when Keith is on the verge of his orgasm. The way he starts to rock his hips desperately trying to match the rhythm, the way he squeezes around Lance even tighter. Lance uses one hand to grip Keith’s cock, giving him a few sloppy strokes, but the added stimulation is enough to draw out a gasp.

“Yes, I’m—I can’t—fuck, don’t stop.”

At this point, Lance couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. He’s just as close as Keith, chasing his own climax with how his thrusts have started to turn frantic. Twisting the hand around Keith’s cock, he feels it pulse against his palm, drooling hungrily from the tip.

“Keith,” he says, just as Keith lets out the filthiest moan yet, “come for me. I wanna—shit, wanna hear you. _Come._ ”

And Keith does. The command is enough to make him release all his pent-up arousal, like he has no choice but to obey. His whole body wracks with spasms, involuntary jerks of his muscles as hot liquid spills from his cock. He looks nothing short of mesmerizing, chest heaving as he continues to take Lance while riding out his orgasm. When he manages to come down from the high, he sends Lance a look that makes his knees go weak.

The look is what brings Lance over the edge. Keith doesn’t even need to say anything because he just looks so fucked out and Lance’s cock can only throb at his mercy. He’s never been more aroused in his life to know that he’s the one who ruined Keith, followed through on his promise to fuck Keith real good.

Lance moans when he comes, tilting his head back and giving one final thrust deep inside Keith. He stays like that for a few seconds, catching his breath, before pulling out and collapsing on the bed. Through the haze in his mind, he reminds himself that they both need to clean up and then unpack all their bags.

After all, they’ll be staying here for a few days and Lance plans to make the most of their time.


End file.
